Question: In 22 years, Stephanie will be 3 times as old as she is right now. How old is she right now?
Explanation: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Stephanie's age. Let Stephanie's age be $s$ In 22 years, she will be $s + 22$ years old. At that time, she will also be $3 s$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $s + 22 = 3 s$ Solving for $s$ , we get: $2 s = 22$ $s = 11$.